


Lonely

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically PWP, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kuroko being mildly clingy, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, there's like half a milimetre of plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko is sad and lonely so he goes to visit Akashi at Rakuzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour (actually in the waiting room at my doctor's appointment) and it is literally the most plotless thing. I put no effort into plot whatsoever. WHO NEEDS PLOT ANYWAY>?

Kuroko really isn’t sure why he’s doing this. Since when did he become so clingy? And it’s not like anything serious had happened to warrant this trip. No, he’d just been sitting at home feeling lonely and sad, and decided he was going to pay a visit to Rakuzan. Stupid idea. Akashi is probably busy anyway.

 

He steps onto the platform of the train station and makes his way out to the road. He has no money for a taxi, so he walks. He keeps almost stopping and turning around, torn between not wanting to bother Akashi but also really desperately wanting to see him. He eventually just gives up, and continues on to the school.

 

It takes him almost half an hour to walk to the campus, and he’s tired and sweating as he reaches the main office. He approaches the desk and peers over to see a woman sitting there typing on a laptop. When she doesn’t notice him (what else is new?) Kuroko speaks up.

 

“Er, hello, I was wondering if you could point me to Akashi Seijuurou’s room?”

 

The woman jumps. “Goodness, how long have you been standing there?” she asks.

 

“Not that long.”

 

“Akashi Seijuurou’s room, you said? He’s the captain of the basketball club, yes?”

 

Kuroko nods. The woman types something on her laptop again.

 

“He’s room 220 of dorm A,” she says. “Do you need a map to find it?”

 

“Yes please,” Kuroko nods. He’s quite sure he’d never find his way on his own, considering how huge the school is.

 

The woman at the desk hands him a paper map, and Kuroko thanks her and leaves. It’s a weekend, so the students who have remained at school are wandering around in their own clothes. Kuroko keeps checking the map, and eventually he finds himself at a long building that he hopes is dorm A. He heads inside and makes his way to room 220. When he’s finally there, he takes a moment to make himself look a little more presentable. He’s travelled far and had to walk a lot, and he’s exhausted. He fixes his messy hair and smooths out his clothes and then knocks on the door.

 

For a moment there’s no answer, and Kuroko worries that he’s either at the wrong room or that Akashi isn’t here. But then it swings open, revealing a very surprised Akashi.

 

“Tetsuya,” he says, eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”

 

Kuroko realises just how bothersome this is, and he shakes his head. “Sorry, I didn’t consider that you might be busy, I should just go-”

 

As he turns to leave, Akashi grabs his arm and tugs him into the room. “Tetsuya, what are you doing here?” he repeats.

 

Kuroko bites his lip hesitantly. “I was just… I wanted to see you.”

 

Akashi stares at him for a moment, and then he pulls Kuroko into a hug. He’s not that much taller, so it’s not awkward, and Kuroko’s head fits perfectly against Akashi’s neck.

 

“You should have told me you were coming, I’d have organised a car for you,” the taller boy says, still holding onto him.

 

“I didn’t want to be a bother…”

 

“You’re never a bother.” Akashi tugs him over to his bed and sits him down. “Are you all right? Is there anything you need to tell me?”

 

“I just. I was lonely. I missed you…”

 

Akashi smiles at him warmly and Kuroko’s heart leaps. He leans in close and hugs Kuroko again. Kuroko notes in his head that Akashi smells nice. He always does. Kuroko wraps his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders, resting one hand on the back of his head and idly playing with strands of silky red hair.

 

“Did you want to do anything in particular?” Akashi asks him.

 

“I just want to be near you,” Kuroko answers.

 

Akashi smiles and brushes the hair of his fringe. “That is easily arranged.”

 

He sits back against his pillows and pulls Kuroko into his lap. He kisses the corner of Kuroko’s mouth, moving lower, down his jaw and to his neck. Kuroko giggles softly, raising his hand to tug lightly on Akashi’s hair, but not actually pulling him away.

 

“That tickles,” he says.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Akashi murmurs against the now damp skin of his neck.

 

“N-No,” Kuroko says. He sighs as Akashi continues to kiss him. He’s missed this so much. He gasps a little when a hand slips up his shirt, stroking across his stomach. Akashi’s hand slides higher, his fingers brushing over one of Kuroko’s nipples. The blue haired boy gasps again, his back arching slightly. Akashi squeezes the bud between his fingers then just strokes it lightly. Kuroko makes a soft whimper in response.

 

“Did you miss this too?” Akashi asks, his other hand tending to Kuroko’s other nipple.

 

“ _Yes_ , Akashi-kun, _ahh_!”

 

Akashi slides one hand back down Kuroko’s body, slipping into his shorts to stroke the front of his underwear. Kuroko whines, clinging to Akashi’s shoulders desperately. Akashi bites into his neck, gently at first, then he puts more pressure into it, and it hurts but it feels nice.

 

“Don’t- leave marks, please, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says weakly.

 

“I’ll do what I want, Tetsuya,” Akashi says. He bites Kuroko’s neck again, and Kuroko whimpers as his thumb gently dips into his slit.

 

Akashi flips them over, so Kuroko is on his back on Akashi’s bed, and the taller boy slides his pants and underwear down to pool at his ankles. He leans down and licks the tip of Kuroko’s cock, and it twitches in response. Akashi hums in pleasure and he swallows Kuroko completely, taking him to the back of his throat and sucking. Kuroko cries out, his back arching and his hands scrabbling at the blankets.

 

“A-Akashi-kun!” he croaks out weakly.

 

Akashi moans around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure coursing through the smaller boy’s body. He whimpers again, his head falling back. Akashi pulls off him with an obscene, wet pop, and Kuroko picks his head up to see why he stopped when he feels Akashi’s mouth between his legs, sucking and licking over his entrance. He moans loudly, and Akashi pulls his hips up into the air for better access, lapping at Kuroko’s hole before dipping his tongue inside. He wraps his hand around Kuroko’s length, jerking him off quickly as he continues to thrust his tongue in and out of the smaller teen’s hole, and Kuroko squeezes his eyes shut, coming with a loud moan, his release splattering over his stomach and chest. Akashi sits up and licks his lips, and the sight has Kuroko shivering. He tugs Akashi down on top of him and kisses him passionately.

 

“I love you, Akashi-kun,” he says breathlessly when they part.

 

“I love you as well, Tetsuya. I wish you’d call me by my name though, at least when we’re alone.”

 

“Seijuurou,” Kuroko says. Akashi blinks at him then smiles widely.

 

“Hearing you say that is like music to me,” he says, kissing Kuroko again.

 

“Do you want me to help you?” the blue haired boy asks, eyeing down Akashi’s figure.

 

“No, I’m fine. I was happy to please you. Just let me embrace you,” Akashi says, lying beside Tetsuya and wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

 

“I’m all sticky,” Kuroko complains. Akashi gives a quick kiss to his cheek then he moves down and licks the cum off Kuroko’s body, swallowing everything. Kuroko blushes and covers his face with his hands. “ _Seijuurou_!”

 

“Stay with me this weekend,” Akashi requests suddenly, or is it more of a demand?

 

“I don’t have any clothes or supplies,” Kuroko replies. Why is he making excuses? He _wants_ to stay.

 

“You’ll borrow some of mine. We’re the same size,” Akashi says. He squeezes his arms around Kuroko a little tighter. “Stay,” he says again.

 

“Okay, I will,” Kuroko nods, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

Akashi smiles and kisses him. “Are you feeling any better?” he asks.

 

Kuroko smiles, closing his eyes and settling against Akashi happily. “Yes, much, now that I have you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> /crying/ i love akakuro a lot. 
> 
> lame ass ending idk how to end a story.
> 
> hmu on tumblr at himuro-chin if u want to see me cry over basketball anime more


End file.
